


Wet Dream

by namelesslunitic



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Bondage, Friendship, M/M, Romance, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a thunderstorm, Brian sleeps with Stewie to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of these characters.

It was just another normal night for the Griffin family. Everyone had just finished dinner, and they were now all gathered around the television engaging in their nightly ritual before heading off to their separate rooms for bed. All was well…except for the thunderstorm outside, but pretty much all of them felt safe and secure in their home. Stewie was the exception. The child hated stormy weather. Very early on in life he'd had a very nasty experience during a storm, and ever since then, he'd been cautious when it came to Mother Nature's fury. Of course, he'd never show his terror. He was too prideful for that. He was great at acting tougher than he really was. The only person who actually knew of his fear was his dog, Brian, and right now he was finding comfort by snuggling himself against the canine. The two were lying together on the floor at the foot of the couch. Brian had his arm wrapped firmly around the boy, and Stewie was casually sucking his thumb while doing his best to ignore the thunder and focus his attention on whatever tripe the family was currently watching. There was a loud clap of thunder, and the dog felt the boy flinch slightly. He nuzzled the child as a sign of reassurance. Stewie turned his head to look at Brian, who was smiling at him. After making eye contact, the boy smiled back around his finger, momentarily forgetting the weather. Unfortunately, the moment was broken once everything went dark as the power suddenly went out. All the other members of the family let out a huge sigh. Everyone was quiet for a second before Peter spoke.

"Does this mean I have to tell another Star Wars story? Because, all that's left are the prequels, and I'm pretty sure nobody wants to be reminded of those movies."

Chris looked over at his father.

"I think everyone would agree with you there dad."

The two Griffin women nodded in agreement before Lois stood up.

"Well it's late anyway. I suggest that we all just head upstairs for the night. Hopefully, we'll have power in the morning."

She looked down at the dog on the floor.

"Brian, would you go get the flashlight from the kitchen?"

The canine pulled himself away from Stewie and stood up.

"Sure thing, Lois."

He turned to walk toward the kitchen, and Stewie got up and followed. The boy reached out and grabbed the dog's paw to avoid getting lost in the dark. Once they were alone in the kitchen, Stewie spoke up in a whisper.

"Brian, I don't like this."

Sensing the uneasiness in the child's voice, the dog gave the boy's hand a firm squeeze in an attempt at comforting the infant. He looked down to where he assumed Stewie's face would be, but all he saw was the black of the darkness.

"It's ok, Stewie. I'm right here."

As he said this, he stopped at the drawer that contained the flashlight and pulled it open. After rummaging around a bit, he finally retrieved the device and turned it on. The sound of thunder was once again heard at the same time as a beam of light shot across the kitchen, causing Stewie to jump back in fright and also causing him to lose his balance. Brian dropped the flashlight and leaned down to catch Stewie. The child's eyes were closed, bracing himself for the fall, but when it never came, he looked up to see Brian staring down at him with a worried expression on his face. He smiled up at the dog. A faint blush was on his cheeks, but he was sure it was too dark for the dog to see. He was wrong. For a moment, they stayed like that. Brian allowed himself to get lost in the look of adoration the boy was giving him but quickly placed his focus back on the task at hand. The dog pushed Stewie back up to his feet, took his hand again, and picked up the flashlight. They made their way back into the living room, and Brian handed the flashlight to Lois.

"Thank you, Brian."

She turned her gaze away from the dog and focused on the rest of the family.

"Alright, follow me upstairs. I'll guide everyone to their separate rooms."

Everyone got up. Lois turned around and walked toward the stairs. They all went up in a straight line. Lois was up front followed closely by Brian, who was pulling Stewie along behind him, then Peter, then Chris, and Meg was in the back. It was a slow ascent, but eventually, they all made it upstairs. Lois shined the flashlight at the door to Chris's room. He followed the light and opened the door. He turned to say goodnight to his family, who responded with their own goodnights, before entering and closing the door. Lois then aimed the light at Meg's door, who then proceeded to do the same as Chris but only received a couple of grunts from her parents after she said goodnight. With a frown, she too entered and closed the door to her room. Once the oldest kids were safe in their rooms, Lois aimed the light toward her and Peter's room.

"Peter, you go ahead. I've got to put Stewie to bed."

Peter looked at his wife in shock.

"But, Lois! I'm a scared to be alone in that dark room!"

Lois growled in frustration.

"For Christ's sake, Peter! You're a grown man! I won't be long. Just go in there, and wait for me."

Peter reluctantly agreed. With his head hung low, he shuffled his way over to the door, opened it, and stepped inside the room. He gave his wife one last sad glance before slowly shutting the door. The sound of Peter crying could be heard once the door was shut. Lois placed her hand to her forehead and gave another grunt of frustration before taking a deep breath to calm herself and motioning for Brian to follow. The last remaining Griffins made their way inside Stewie's room. Lois gave Brian the flashlight and reached down to pick up her son. It took a little effort to pry Stewie's hand away from Brian's paw, but once she did, she looked over at Brian.

"I need you to hold that light for me while I get Stewie ready for bed."

The dog nodded his head to show he understood, but Lois had already begun walking toward Stewie's dresser. He followed after her, making sure to aim the light so she could see what she was doing. Once Brian had his aim steady on the dresser, Lois knelt on one knee and put Stewie down. She opened the bottom drawer and retrieved the child's pajamas. Stewie unsnapped his overalls as Lois removed his shoes and socks. She helped him out of the overalls, and then, she pulled off his shirt. Brian turned his gaze away from the boy. For some reason he was uncomfortable with seeing Stewie in just his diaper after finding out that Stewie had a thing for him. The setting wasn't helping either. After a minute, he turned back to find that the child was now in his blue pajamas, and Lois was, once again, picking him up. He kept the flashlight on Lois and Stewie and followed them to the baby's crib. Lois placed the infant gently down onto the mattress and covered him up with the blanket. She leaned down and gave Stewie a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Sweetie. Mommy will see you in the morning."

Lois rose back up and went to exit the room. She noticed that the light wasn't following her, so she turned around to address Brian.

"Are you coming?"

The dog was still focusing his attention on the boy when he heard Lois calling to him. He looked over at her to respond.

"I think I'll sleep in here tonight."

Lois smiled and walked over to pet Brian on the head.

"I'm sure Stewie would appreciate that. He really likes you."

At those words, Brian's tail began to wag slightly. He handed Lois the flashlight, said goodnight, and lay down beside Stewie's crib. Lois said goodnight back before walking out of the room and shutting the door. Once she was gone, Stewie sat up and looked down at where he thought the dog was.

"Brian?"

The canine opened his eyes and looked up.

"What is it, Kid?"

Stewie didn't answer immediately. For some reason he was nervous about what he was about to ask the dog. After several seconds, he finally responded.

"Could you get in here with me? I'd feel a lot better if you did."

Brian took a moment to consider the child's request. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Stewie, but there was something unsettling about sleeping so close to the child.

"You don't think Lois would find it weird if she came in here in the morning and found me in your crib?"

This wasn't the answer the child had wanted.

"I don't care what she thinks. Beside's what's so weird about you sleeping with me. It wouldn't be the first time."

The dog tried to ignore how what Stewie had said could be taken to mean something completely different than what was intended. He shook his head to get rid of the images that began to form in his head.

"I know, but all those instances were away from the house. I've never slept in your crib before, and I'm just not sure what Lois would think about it."

Stewie gave a huff of annoyance.

"What do you mean you've never slept in my crib before? What about the time our hands were glued together? Does that not count?"

The dog sighed.

"That was under different circumstances. There was nothing I could do about that."

Stewie was getting angry. He was doing his best to ignore the storm outside. The boy knew that he would be fine with Brian, but for some reason, the dog was being difficult about this. His nerves were wearing away very quickly.

"Oh come on, Brian! What could she possible think if she found you in here with me!"

The dog stood up and looked down inside the crib. After a couple of seconds, he could make out the faint outline of Stewie.

"You know exactly what I'm concerned she'll think."

There was another loud sound of thunder, and Stewie fell back on the mattress. Even in the dark, Brian could see how much the child was shaking. He went to say something else, but Stewie cut him off.

"What? Are you concerned that she'll think you molested me or something? You heard her. She already knows were close, so I don't see why she would object to you sleeping with me."

The images came back, and Brian fought to get them out of his head. He turned his gaze away from where Stewie was.

"I just don't feel comfortable with it, Stewie. I'm sorry."

There was silence between the two of them for about a minute. Brian was about to lay back down, but there was another loud burst of thunder, and he could hear the baby beginning to sniffle. Concerned, he reached his arms down into the crib. It took a second for him to locate Stewie, but once he did, he lifted the child out of the crib and held him.

"Stewie?"

A sob escaped the child.

"I-I'm so s-scared Brian. P-Please sleep w-with me."

The dog felt his heart break at how pitiful the boy sounded. He had never seen Stewie so upset before. The child had told him about his fear of storms before, and he had seen how different Stewie had acted during them. Still, the boy did a good job of acting stronger than he actually was, but right now, the child's act had completely broken. All that was left was a frightened baby who needed someone to comfort him. He hugged the infant.

"Shhhh. It's going to be ok. I'm right here."

Stewie buried his face in Brian's neck, wetting the fur with his tears. The dog felt terrible. He was being ridiculous. There was nothing wrong with sleeping in the same crib as Stewie, and there was no reason for Lois to think anything of it. All he was really worried about were the constant advances he dealt with from the boy. He just wasn't sure how Stewie would act in such a situation, but now he was pretty sure that come-ons were the last thing on the child's mind. Stewie just needed someone to be with him right now. After a couple minutes of consoling the baby, Stewie's sobs began to subside. Brian put him back into his crib and climbed in with him. As soon as the dog had lay down on the mattress, the boy cuddled against him and shut his eyes clinging to his fur. Brian wrapped his arms around the child and pulled him in as close as possible. The thunder began to get louder, but safe in the arms of Brian, Stewie refused to acknowledge the weather outside. It wasn't long before the child was sound asleep. Brian smiled at the sound of Stewie's soft snoring. He couldn't believe that he had been so hard-headed. What did he think was going to happen? Did he expect that Stewie would do things to him while he was asleep? As he thought about these things his mind began to wander as he grew increasingly sleepier. His eyelids began to get heavy as the images came rushing back into his head. This time, he was too tired to fight them and allowed himself to fall asleep while thinking about all the situations he had been concerned about just a few minutes ago.

* * *

_"Oh Brian!"_

_The dog leaned down and kissed the boy underneath him as the speed of his thrusts increased. Canine instinct had taken over, and he was pounding into the child as hard as he could. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the brink._

_"Ahhh Stewie! I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Go ahead! I want it all!"_

_Brian was happy to oblige as he reached his peak._

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_He shot his load deep within his small partner._

_"Ohhhh Brian! Brian! Brian!"_

"Brian!"

The dog awoke from his dream in shock. He couldn't believe he had just dreamt about fucking Stewie. It took him a moment to get his bearings and realize what was going on, but once he did, he completely freaked out.

_Oh. My. God._

His dream had given him a massive boner, which was currently pressed up against the front of Stewie, who he was still holding on to, but that wasn't the worst of it. His dream had been a wet dream, and he had unloaded himself all over the boy. The child was covered in semen. Brian let go of Stewie and pushed himself away, unable to fully comprehend what he had just done.

"I-I didn't mean…I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry…Oh god!"

The dog placed his face into his palms, refusing to look at the baby he had defiled. He could feel himself beginning to cry. How could he let something like this happen? He wasn't sure how long he sat there crying, but after awhile he felt a pair of small hands pulling his paws away from his face. Stewie made eye contact with him. The child's face showed a little shock, but he could tell the kid was trying to comfort him.

"It's ok. These things happen."

Brian laughed sarcastically.

"No, Stewie. This is not ok! This is the farthest thing from ok! I-I've done something horrible, and I can never take it back!"

The tears were coming harder now, and he began sobbing.

"Brian. It was an accident. I'm not mad at you. I mean, sure, it was a little shocking to wake up with a cock in my face as it was spewing semen, but it's not like you had any control over it. You weren't intentionally doing it."

Brian continued to cry.

"I m-might as well h-have b-b-been!"

Stewie looked at him, puzzled by that statement.

"What are you talking about?"

The dog was completely hysterical by this point. He didn't think about his response before he said it.

"I was dreaming about you, Kid!"

Stewie's eyes went wide.

"What?"

Brian flailed his arms about wildly as he explained.

"In m-my dream I w-was f-f-fucking you!"

There was no response from the boy. All he could do was just stare at the dog who he was sure was losing his mind. Brian continued to sob until he had no more tears left. It took several minutes, but things eventually got quiet. In the silence, Brian was finally able to notice that the storm had passed. He was looking for anything to distract him from what was currently going on. He turned away from Stewie, and he could see the faint light of the streetlamps outside. The power was back on. His mind continued to wander until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He refused to acknowledge the boy and continued to focus his attention on everything but the child. Stewie finally spoke up.

"I'm glad."

This came as no surprise to Brian. He had known about Stewie's sexual attraction toward him for a while. He couldn't hide from this. He had to deal with it. Without turning around to look at the boy he responded.

"That's what I was afraid of."

After summoning all of his courage, he finally turned around to face Stewie. The first thing he noticed was just how stained the child's pajamas were. He would have to find some way to dispose of them without anyone finding out. After a moment, he looked up to make eye contact, and he was floored by what he saw. The look on Stewie's face was so…joyful. He was pretty sure he had never seen the kid so happy before. This wasn't good.

"Listen…Stewie. This doesn't mean anything. We can't do stuff like that."

Stewie shook his head.

"Only you, Brian, could dream about fucking someone and then claim that it means nothing. It means that you're attracted to me. You can try and deny it, but that won't change the fact that you want me, and I couldn't be happier about that. I've been trying to fight how I feel about you, too, but now I see that there's no reason to because there's a chance that you could feel the same way!"

Though the little squeak that Stewie let out was adorable, Brian just rolled his eyes and laughed darkly.

"I've known about your 'attraction' toward me for a while Stewie, and yes, I realize now that there is something that draws me toward you, but that doesn't change how wrong these feelings are."

Stewie folded his arms and gave Brian a smug look.

"Is that all you think it is, Brian? A simple attraction? Believe me when I say that I could do a lot better than you if all I was looking for was someone attractive."

He laughed.

"I'm in love with you, you stupid mutt! I've been in love with you for a very long time, and I don't care how 'wrong' it is because it feels so right to me."

Stewie crawled up closer to Brian.

"And, if you let me, I can show you just how right it can be for the both of us."

The child's voice was husky, and Brian could feel himself getting hard again.

_No! No! No! This is bad! This is very bad!_

Then why did it feel so, as Stewie had said, right? Why was there a part of him that wanted this?

_You're sick! You need help!_

What was so wrong? Stewie wanted it, too. Hell, the boy had just claimed to be in love with him!

_He's too young to know what love is!_

Brian continued with his internal struggle as Stewie got closer and closer to him. It wasn't long before their faces were right next to each others. Stewie was about to go in for a kiss, but Brian stopped him. He gave Stewie a serious look.

"You love me?"

Stewie looked directly into the dog's eyes, trying his best to show Brian how much he cared about him.

"I love you, Brian, and I want to be with you."

It was no lie. The child was being completely honest. He meant what he said, and Brian couldn't help but smile. He had never heard anyone say those words to him and mean them like Stewie just had. His dream was about to become a reality.

"This is all happening really fast, but something inside me is telling me to just go for it. Are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

The smile on Stewie's face was priceless as he hopped into Brian's lap.

"I believe that's your canine instincts, Brian, and yes…

He leaned his face into Brian's again and whispered.

"… I've been ready."

With that, he crashed his lips against Brian's. It took the dog a second to get comfortable with kissing Stewie, but once he did, he began to kiss back. He couldn't believe how much passion was behind the kiss. Stewie was putting his all into it, and Brian was not about to be outdone by such a small partner. He pushed his tongue past the child's lips and allowed the boy's tongue into his own mouth. Stewie took a hold of Brian's collar and pulled him down so that he was lying on his back with the dog on top of him. They broke apart and stared at each other. Stewie chuckled.

"Are you sure you're ready to go again so soon?"

Brian smirked down at the boy.

"I'm always ready when a lover needs me to be."

He began to unbutton Stewie's pajamas. Honestly, he couldn't believe that he was already hard again, but he wasn't about to complain. It didn't take long for Brian to remove Stewie's pajamas and set them aside. He took a moment to gaze down at the half naked infant below. Was it wrong that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? Either way, he was way past caring at this point. This was happening, and nothing was going to stop them. He leaned down and kissed the child again. It was a lot gentler than the last kiss, and Brian took the opportunity to allow his paws to roam all over the infant's small body. There were a couple of patches on the child's skin where his cum had soaked through the pajamas, so he was a little sticky. This only served to turn the dog on more as he thought about what it must have looked like as he sprayed his seed all over Stewie. A low moan escaped his lips as he reached a paw inside the baby's diaper and fondled him. Stewie thrust his crotch into the dog's paw as he pulled away from their kiss.

"Mmmmm. That feels wonderful Brian."

The dog chuckled.

"It better be the greatest thing you've ever felt considering how much of a risk I'm taking here."

Stewie rolled his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. If anyone walks in, they'll most likely pass out from the shock. Beside's I have an invention that can wipe their memories, so there's no reason to worry about getting caught."

This news excited the dog a great deal.

"Oh really? Well I guess there's no reason I should hold back then."

He gave Stewie's now hard member a firm squeeze, getting a loud moan out of the boy. The child looked up at the dog who now had a dark, lustful glint in his eyes. Then it hit him. Brian was in complete control right now, and he was loving it.

"Do your worst, Dog."

The canine let out a dark chuckle and quickly tore away Stewie's diaper, tossing it out of the crib. He picked the boy up, flipped him over, and sat on his legs. The power he was feeling at this moment was exhilarating. He wasn't sure he had ever just let go like this before, but he could tell that he was going to have to do it more often, especially now that he had such a willing companion. He leaned down and growled in Stewie's ear, causing the boy to shiver underneath him. He was a dog, and this was his bitch. With a final snort, he rose up and reached over to grab Stewie's soiled pajamas. He pulled the fabric taught and placed it over Stewie's mouth. His cock was leaking onto the infant's back, and the boy couldn't help but let out a quiet, muffled moan as he felt the liquid sliding down into the crack of his ass. Brian pulled the clothing around Stewie's head and tied it tight, successfully gagging the boy. Next, he pulled the baby's arms forward so that they went through the bars of the crib. He reached over for the pillow and pulled the casing off of it. Reaching his paws through the bars, he used the pillowcase to tie the boy's wrists together so that there was no way he could escape. It wasn't like Stewie wanted to escape, anyway, but this was just too satisfying seeing the usual smug child, who was constantly throwing quips his way, bound, gagged, and completely under his control. It took everything within him to keep from just having at the boy right there, but he wasn't heartless. He didn't want to hurt the kid. He wanted to do this right for the both of them, so he climbed out of the crib and walked over to the changing table. After grabbing a container of vaseline, he rushed back over and climbed back into the crib. Stewie had taken the opportunity to pull himself up from his uncomfortable position and bring himself to his knees. Brian noticed this, and shoved him back down.

"I didn't say you could move from that spot, did I?"

Stewie tried to say something, but the gag was too tight. All he succeeded in doing was muffling out incoherent garble. Finally, he just shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Now spread your legs."

The boy did as he was told, completely exposing himself to the dog. Brian bent down and nuzzled Stewie's ass. He began lapping away. After setting the Vaseline down, he used his paws to spread the boy's butt cheeks so he could get his tongue deeper into the child. Even through the gag, he could hear the baby's moans of satisfaction. This only encouraged him to lap faster. He pushed the boy to his knees and reached a paw down to stroke the infant's tiny penis. Stewie couldn't stand the teasing strokes Brian was giving him and began to thrust frantically, hoping the dog would show some mercy and give him what he needed so desperately. Brian just laughed. He stopped licking Stewie and sat back up, all-the-while continuing to stroke the boy. He used his free paw to open the container of vaseline and dipped two of his fingers into the jelly. Once his fingers hit the bottom of the container, Brian scooped out a huge glob and brought it over to Stewie's wet asshole. He wasted no time before forcefully shoving both of his fingers into the child's ass. Stewie let out a loud squeal, completely caught off guard by the sudden penetration. Brian let his fingers rest inside the boy for a second before slowly beginning to finger fuck him. It took a minute, but eventually Stewie was able to relax and allow the dog to continue to have his way with him. He was surprised at how gentle Brian was being with the task, considering how dominate he was being only a couple of minutes earlier. He felt the dog's paw reaching around to wipe some of the moisture that had collected in his eyes before going back to its job of tortuously stroking him. The finger fuck continued for several minutes before Brian began scissoring the infant, trying to stretch out Stewie's tiny hole as much as he could. Stewie began grunting through the gag. What Brian was doing was slightly uncomfortable, but he knew it was necessary. It took a while, but eventually, the dog was satisfied with his progress and removed his fingers. He used Stewie's blanket to wipe the remaining vaseline off of his fingers before sitting up and taking a hold of the tot's hips. After lining his cock up with the boy's hole, he slowly thrust forward, entering the child and letting a deep moan escape from his throat. Stewie tensed up at first, but as Brian got deeper and deeper inside him, he got more and more relaxed. The dog got all the way up to his knot and stopped pushing forward.

"Ahhhh fuck! Stewie!"

He had never felt anything like this. Stewie was so tight around him it almost hurt, but mostly it just felt fucking fantastic. He began to slowly pull himself out and then roughly push back in, causing the infant to jump slightly. As he continued thrusting, Stewie was muttering all kinds of sensual sounds through the fabric over his mouth. The boy began to move along with the dog's thrusts encouraging the canine to speed up. Brian was happy to oblige and began humping faster into his small lover, all-the-while grunting like the animal he was. In fact, if someone were to listen in, that's what they would have sounded like, two animals fucking like mad. The dog wrapped his arms around Stewie's small torso and pulled their bodies together. He began lapping at Stewie's neck, eliciting loud moans from the boy in appreciation. Brian stood up on his hind legs and began pounding even faster and rougher into the infant, making sure to pull away every time his knot made contact with the child. They were both lost in their desires. Everything faded away except for the extreme pleasure they were both receiving from each other. Brian reached his head around and began licking the clothing over Stewie's mouth, wanting desperately to kiss him. He took a hold of the fabric with his teeth, pulled it down, and captured Stewie's lips in a ferocious, primal kiss. The child kissed back with just as much force, moaning loudly as Brian's tongue entered his mouth, practically going down his throat. It was all getting to the dog. Everything was just so intense, and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He pulled his mouth away from Stewie's.

"I'm so close, Kid!"

The baby was panting for breath as he answered.

"I-I want it…I w-want it i-i-inside m-me!"

The animalistic look in Stewie's eyes and the husky tone he used, threw Brian over the edge. With a loud grunt, he came inside the boy, jerking spastically as he shot stream after stream of hot semen inside the child. The warmth that grew inside Stewie was enough for him to reach his peak.

"Ohhhh, Brian!"

The baby tensed up. His walls clung to the dog's rod like a vice as he achieved orgasm. The both of them jerked frantically, as spasms of pleasure rushed through their bodies. Stewie collapsed on his stomach, and Brian fell down beside him. They looked over at each other, both grinning from ear to ear. Stewie placed a soft kiss on the dog's lips before speaking.

"I love you, Brian."

The dog rubbed a finger along the baby's cheek.

"I love you, too, Stewie."

For several minutes, they just laid there, lost in each other's gaze. Brian was the first to move as he sat up and pulled himself out of Stewie. He reached through the bars of the crib and untied the infant's wrists, freeing him. Stewie pulled his arms back into the crib and rubbed his wrists. They were a little sore, but it wasn't too bad. He pulled his pajamas from around his head and threw them out of the crib, rolling over to look at the dog above him. Brian was now in the process of cleaning up what little he could. He put the lid back onto the container of vaseline and climbed back out of the crib to put it away. While there, he grabbed a set of wipes. He walked back over to the crib and handed Stewie the wipes.

"Here, clean yourself up. I'll take care of the sheets."

Stewie grabbed the wipes and stood up. Cum immediately began leaking out of him and soiling his bed sheets. He took a hold of one of the bars and began cleaning himself out. While he was doing that, Brian went around the room and collected the pajamas and diaper they had thrown out of the crib. He quietly opened the door and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. After searching through a couple of cabinets, he finally located the trash bags and grabbed one. He opened it and gently shook it open. After tossing the pajamas and diaper into the bag, he rushed back upstairs into Stewie's room. The child was in the process of wiping off the sticky residue that was still on him from the first time the dog had came. Brian walked over to the boy and picked him up out of the crib. He threw out the pillow and pulled off all of Stewie's bedding. After wadding up the sheets, he tossed them into the garbage bag. Stewie handed him the wipes the baby had just used, and he threw those in too. He tied up the bag, set it down, and picked up Stewie. He carried the baby over to the drawer and pulled out another pair of blue pajamas. With the pajamas and Stewie in tow, he walked over to the changing table and set the baby down. After grabbing a fresh diaper, he raised Stewie up and put it on him. He pulled the infant to his feet and helped him slip into the fresh pajamas. After buttoning the child up, he placed him back down onto the floor and walked over to the closet. Lois always kept an extra set of sheets, so Brian climbed up and grabbed the extra bedding set. It was the exact same set that had previously been in Stewie's crib, so there was no way to tell the difference. Brian had helped Lois make beds before, so it didn't take him long to get the sheets on Stewie's bed. All that remained was the pillowcase, which he quickly threw onto the pillow that was on the floor and tossed it into the crib. He picked Stewie up and placed him back in the crib.

"I'll be right back, Kid."

Stewie laid down and pulled the new blanket over himself.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Brian laughed as he picked up the garbage bag and made his way downstairs again. He went back into the kitchen and slowly opened the backdoor. It was wet outside, but the dog paid it no mind as he ran to the garbage cans and tossed the bag inside. After disposing of the bag, he made his way back inside, closed the door, and turned to find Lois standing in the kitchen.

"Brian? What are you doing up so late?"

The dog knew that he should have been worried, but all he felt was calm.

"I had to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Lois stared at him for a moment as if she was judging whether or not Brian had told the truth. After awhile she sighed.

"Ok. Just try and be a little quieter next time."

With that, she turned to leave the kitchen and head back upstairs. Brian waited until he heard her door shut before he walked back upstairs and into Stewie's room. He climbed into the crib and wasn't surprised to find Stewie still awake.

"I ran into Lois."

The baby looked over at the dog with a smug grin.

"Did you panic?"

Brian shook his head and laid down beside Stewie.

"No…no I didn't."

He pulled the blanket over himself, wrapped his arm around the tyke, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Goodnight, Stewie."

The baby leaned up to give his partner a chaste kiss before sinking back into his warm fur.

"Goodnight, Brian."

It wasn't long before the dog heard the soft snoring of Stewie again. He took a moment to reflect on all that had just happened. Why had he done it? He had never thought about Stewie in a sexual manner before, but here he was completely content after fucking him. Was it just a sudden primal urge? Would he always feel this way? Had he used Stewie? The answers to his questions weren't clear, but he didn't care. Something magical had happened tonight, and he wasn't going to question it. Whatever came of all this, he was ready to deal with it. He knew that he should feel bad about all of this, but he just couldn't be. It had been so perfect being with Stewie, someone who cared about him so much while also being the greatest fuck he had ever experienced. He refused to brood over the subject, so he set all his thoughts aside and shut his eyes. A huge smile formed on his face, and his tail began to wag as he snuggled into the infant beside him. Everything just felt right.


End file.
